


Over It

by PurdyBaby



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Inuvember (InuYasha)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurdyBaby/pseuds/PurdyBaby
Summary: Inuvember 2020: November 2nd - Kagome
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Over It

Sighing, Kagome squared her shoulders as she prepared to jump into the well. These past few days had given her some time to think. Some time to heal. This last time he went to see Kikyo something had snapped. In that moment, she stopped caring. He’d made his choice. He’d been very clear about that. The only person who was a problem was her. All that time she’d had no right to be jealous. Inuyasha had been taken from the moment she’d met him. They were friends and nothing more. Oh he cared about her very much but he’d never be in love with her. With that realization, a giant weight had lifted off her chest. Breathing became easier. It didn’t even bother her when he came back and acted like it wasn’t a big deal that he’d gone off. For once, she agreed with his assessment. After all it was stupid to think she could live here forever. The very idea made her feel nervous to be honest. They’d finish the quest and she’d go home. If possible, she’d still visit every once in a while but this wasn’t where she belonged. 

It was shortly after that realization that Inuyasha began acting strangely. Getting closer to her than normal. Going out of his way to sit beside her. Touch her. A hand brushing hers like he hoped she’d take it. Staying on the ground rather than sleeping in a tree. Today he’d even complimented her cooking with the strangest hopeful little smile but behind that smile was almost tangible anxiety. His eyes wavering slightly as his smile became quickly strained before he averted his eyes and spent the rest of the meal merely moving his food around his plate. Ears drooping slightly as he sat next to her. Weirdly at one point his hand reached out and lightly squeezed her knee before slowly pulling back. He’d left shortly after that - mumbling something about checking for threats.

He didn’t come back.

It wasn’t until Kagome began to panic that he slowly appeared from the tree line - wiping his nose with his sleeve which was alarming. He didn’t say anything as he joined them and listened to everyone discussing their next move. Stranger still, he seemed genuinely surprised when Kagome grabbed her backpack and stood next to him expectantly as Miroku, Sango and Shippo took Kirara. In fact, that small action made him appear to perk up a bit and he gave her the strangest smile before kneeling down. 

A month passed by after that night.

Soul collectors appeared. Inuyasha didn’t answer their call.

Koga appeared. Inuyasha didn’t argue when the wolf proclaimed Kagome was his woman and made his usual advances.

Kagome went home. Inuyasha didn’t object nor did he follow her.

The new moon came and went. Inuyasha acted genuinely surprised that Kagome came back from her world to be with him. Staring at her with wide disbelieving eyes for just a moment before settling against the wall in a much more relaxed position.

Overall, it seemed like something had broken the poor man. Weirder still, Shippo had been laying off the half-demon and had started catching some very inappropriate attitude towards his surrogate mother. Said attitude was met with the only form of behavior everyone came to expect from the half-demon and after a couple beat downs, Shippo reigned his attitude back.

Other than Inuyasha not talking or barking orders like he normally did, life went on per the norm. A jewel shard there. A demon here. The occasional wacky encounter at a village. And then one day they found a demon they were looking for and it became very clear very quickly something was terribly wrong with Inuyasha. His attacks were erratic and sloppy. There was every indication that his mind was a million miles away instead of focusing on the battle and even moments when it seemed like he was asking for a fatal blow. One well-placed hit almost granted his wish.

Everything moved in slow motion – Inuyasha seeming to be suspended in the air unnaturally as the clawed hand pierced his chest and pulled back. Legs supporting the half-demon for only a few seconds before he crumbled and lay unmoving on the ground. Rage the likes of which Kagome had never known coursed through her veins as the demon went in for the final blow and quicker than she could blink, an arrow was flying. A heartbeat after that the battle was over and she was scrambling towards the unnaturally still boy on the ground.

“Inuyasha,” Kagome breathed anxiously as she gently rolled him onto his back. There was no response. None. More alarming still, his aura – instead of growing strong as it often did when he was about to turned – seemed to be dimming.

“Stay with me, okay?” she pleaded as she began removing his uppermost garments with trembling fingers – the open hole between his ribs looking absolutely horrifying. Grotesquely she could almost see his heart throbbing and his lungs expanding in the midst of the gaping wound. No amount of bandages in the world could fix that and she was terrified to try to stitch it up. It was too large, too ghastly….

He was dying.

“You’ll be alright,” Kagome half-sobbed as she brushed Inuyasha’s sweaty bangs out of his face, “You’ll be alright.”

Amber eyes fluttered open as he weakly turned his head towards her – a bloody half-smile playing with his lips.

“’Orry,” he managed hoarsely before closing his eyes and furrowing his brow in pain – his chest faltered slightly before he let out a rasping uneven breath and his eyes opened again, “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” she promised as she used her thumb to brush away a blood bubble blooming at the corner of his mouth, “Don’t apologize. We just…we just need to patch you up is all. You’ll be okay.”

Inuyasha’s nose twitched a few times as a tear suddenly slid down his cheek which only served to make Kagome’s hysterics reach all new heights.

“S-tay,” he managed weakly as his arm bonelessly tried to reach for her hand – a gesture that did not go unnoticed. As her fingers flexed and intertwined with his, she tried to not read too much into how cold his skin felt.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Kagome promised as Sango came rushing over with the first aid kit and Miroku struggled to hold back the sobbing Shippo to keep him from getting in the way. Everyone seemed to be in agreement that this was an injury one from which one did not recover. That this was very likely the last day their friend had on this earth.

But Inuyasha was the king of recovery and slowly over the next few days he seemed to improve. His high fever broke as his breathing became more even. They hadn’t been able to move him so Inuyasha, by and large, had remained where he fell with a few improvements. They’d arranged him in Kagome’s sleeping bag with the thing unzipped to better access his injuries. When Sango wasn’t at work repairing them, his clothing hung on a nearby tree while Miroku had generously done some work for a nearby village in exchange for a fresh pair of clothes. Whether any work was actually done was highly unlikely though. From what Shippo had observed, Miroku apparently choose the wealthiest merchant and claimed that some poltergeist was to blame for his money troubles and put a sutra on his cart. Regardless, the merchant seemed to believe the monk and no one was complaining that loose fitting clothing had been procured.

As for Kagome, she had spent the past week glued to Inuyasha’s side. Hadn’t slept more than a few hours. Hadn’t eaten more than the bare minimum to survive. Her days were consumed with laying on the grass next to the boy hanging onto life by a string gently stroking his face and hair in a soothing pattern.

“Kagome,” Shippo asked softly as he toddled up to her and crouched down, “Why don’t you love Inuyasha anymore?”

Jumping slightly at the question, Kagome propped herself up on one elbow and gaped.

“What do you mean?” she asked quietly and Shippo shrugged before tapping his nose, “You don’t love him anymore right? You did and then you didn’t. Why?”

“I…I do love him,” the miko replied awkwardly, “But I just…I’m not…he’s in love with Kikyo. He doesn’t love me and won’t ever so…”

“Yes he does,” Shippo replied with confused child-like innocence, “He’s just an idiot.”

“An idiot,” Kagome repeated slowly as she pushed herself into a sitting position, “And no he doesn’t Shippo. He’s in love with…”

“You can’t smell him like I can,” the boy replied with a frustrated huff, “And yes. He does. Like I said he’s an idiot.”

Cringing at Shippo’s exasperated little speech, Kagome glanced down at the unconscious boy with newfound understanding. Was all of that weird behavior because her scent changed when she decided she was over waiting for him? If Shippo knew she loved him by scent alone, that meant Inuyasha must’ve known too which in turn meant Inuyasha had been slowly losing his mind trying to figure out why she went from loving him one day to that scent changing or maybe even vanishing altogether.

But why would it bother him so much? It wasn’t like they were together and he’d very clearly chosen Kikyo. Inuyasha was a man of limited words and he had repeatedly used words to make his position clear. Sure, that had been almost a year ago but as far as she knew, his position hadn’t changed. For him to fall apart over something like that made no sense. Even if he did love her, he’d never given her any indication that he thought they were together or that he was even remotely interested in being in a romantic relationship. Then again Inuyasha had the social intelligence of a grasshopper and from what she knew of the Kikyo relationship, it just kinda happened so it was entirely possible that he just assumed they were a couple without actually confirming it.

A soft groan of pain jolted her out of her thoughts as he shifted in the sleeping bag. Legs curling, his hands formed tight balls as his face contorted in pain. Sighing heavily, Kagome reached down to gently stroke his hip and leg which seemed to calm him – his hands slowly unfurling as his breathing hitched. His face relaxing as his legs straightened out. It was hopelessly sad to see him so vulnerable. Even when he’d been injured in the past, he always had an attitude about it. Fighting tooth and nail to prevent care. The worst patient in the world. Then again, his injuries had never been quite this severe. The memory of seeing his internal organs at work sent a shiver down her spine. It was honestly a miracle he was still alive.

A pathetically raw whimper suddenly escaped the poor half-demon as his fingers weakly began patting the sleeping bag like he expected something to be there. Kagome tilted her head to the side before slowly putting her hand next to his. Sure enough, his fingers weakly tapped hers a few times before a long sigh escaped him and his lips twitched upwards.

“Are you awake?” Kagome asked hoarsely as she lay down beside him and Inuyasha’s brow wrinkled slightly before a trembling finger tapped her pinky.

“You can’t talk?” Kagome followed up and he weakly nodded – the action seeming to take great effort.

“Okay well tap my finger twice for yes and once for no,” she offered and a soft wheezy sigh escaped him as his pinky weakly tapped twice. Inuyasha’s face relaxed somewhat as his lips twitched upwards and he waited for whatever she was going to ask.

“Shippo told me you love me. Is that true?”

The full body flinch was not the reaction she expected but the sudden painful hitching sound he made was sickeningly familiar. He must’ve aggravated his wound. Sitting up, Kagome gently pushed on his shoulder to stop his tremors and after a few agonizingly long moments, he finally seemed to calm. Panting lightly, Inuyasha once again extended a shaking hand and tapped desperately a few times. Laying back down, Kagome slid her hands under his and he began tapping repeatedly.

“Just breathe,” Kagome soothed as she leaned forward and kissed his temple – earning a sharp raw intake of breath, “You’re going to be okay.”

Inuyasha’s nose began going into overdrive – his chin tilting up ever so slightly as his brow furrowed in concentration.

“Could you smell that I loved you?” Kagome asked and his hand twitched before his forefinger tapped twice, “And you loved me?”

Two taps and suddenly there was a strong possibility his nose would lift off it was moving so fast.

“Do you still love Kikyo?” she asked as she tried to dampen down the joy and hope blooming in her chest. One tap. Kagome had to bite her lip to hold back her grin – that answer doing numbers on her wounded heart.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” she blurted earning an exasperated wheezy sigh as a trembling finger gently rubbed one of her knuckles, “Oh right, yes or no. Um, so did you think we were together?”

Inuyasha’s finger hesitated before lightly tapping twice. His breathing shaky and labored as he winced like he was anticipating pain.

“Well to be fair I didn’t know,” she cooed happily and his eyelids fluttered like he was trying to open them. Removing her hand, she ran her palm over his face to signal he should relax and not try so hard before gently cupping his cheek. A shudder ran through him as he subtly leaned into her touch.

“Right now all you need to worry about is getting better, okay?” she soothed as his lips twitched upwards, “We’ll talk more when you can actually, you know, _talk_.”

Inuyasha shifted slightly as he repeatedly opened and closed his mouth like he was trying to force words out. The first couple attempts sounded like a zombie trying to talk – incoherent grunts and randomly generated sounds before something almost understandable came out.

“Me?” he croaked before gagging slightly and grimacing, “L…lo..”

“Do I love you?” she asked as she realized what he was trying to ask and he nodded weakly against her hand. Smiling, Kagome dipped down and pressed a soft kiss against his lips – overjoyed when he pressed back with the lightest of pressure.

“Y..yes?” he asked in that same strange croak before grinning tiredly when she moved her hand to tap his nose twice with one finger.

“Oh,” Inuyasha sighed hoarsely as he fully relaxed – his face going slack as he drifted off once more. Vaguely he felt hands trying to pull his chest against something soft and warm – his head felt slightly more supported and there was a phantom sensation of fingers combing through his hair. It seemed far away. Like a dream.

And then the world went black.

Kagome could barely suppress her joy as Inuyasha’s arm twitched from its place across her stomach – his hand flexing against her side. The way his face nuzzled her as he tried to get more comfortable. He was obviously asleep but given the options of waiting for weeks so she could hug him or holding him as he recovered, one seemed like the obvious choice. Besides, his current predicament was kinda her fault. Kinda.

Neither one of them were good with words.

“ _M-m-my K-ka…_ ,” Inuyasha’s barely audible voice slurred as his arm flexed once before a soft hand cupped over his mouth. Kagome laughed softly as she gave him a light squeeze.

“Shhhhh,” she cooed as she slowly removed her hand and pressed a kiss on his temple, “My Inuyasha.”

And so he was and would always be.


End file.
